Lord of Chaos
The Lord of Chaos is the creator of all Destruction and Evil. He has also a older brother that takes the duty of Lord of Order, who is responsible of rebuilding everything the Lord of Chaos destroys. His central kingdom is called Discordia. Personality As the creator of all that is bad and evil, he is naturally evil and vicious and can’t be turn good, as he is the personification of Evil. He is very intelligent and astute like his brother, but use all this to think in plans that can destroy all the creation that his brother creates. Once a player of the Natural Order, he became obsessed in destroy his brother’s last perfect work, as he thought that everything that is created must be destroy, centrally to his brother who claims that he created it to be in balance with the Natural Order. Selfish and self-centered, he only thinks in his own sake and he will sacrifice any of his servants just to protect himself or when they fail or even for fun. He also has some sense of humor, but, in opposite of his brother’s, is a very dark one. Skills The most remarkable ability of the Lord of Order is his capability to destroy anything he desires, except his own brother (as he is the Creator). With this, he was able to destroy all the worlds, realms, universes and realities that the Lord of Order creats so he can rebuilt them again. Including, he also has the ability to control all the villains that exist. The Lord of Chaos also can travel to anyplace he desires and can teleport others as well. He can also see what is going on in any place of the Creation through his mirrors. As supreme entity, the Lord of Chaos is omnipotent and omnicious. However, as he fears that his brother interfere in his plans, the Lord of Chaos is cautious with his power. As the Lord of Chaos is made enterily of darkness, he can corrupt anything that is touched by his brother's light. Relationships Family Lord of Order The Lord of Order is the Lord of Order's older brother. They have a strict relationship, as they are natural enemies. They only seem to have a relationship of respect, due to their co-dependence of each other's work. Family Description in the Saga Background The Lord of Chaos was created by a supreme being using a piece of darkness with the purpose of destroy what the Lord of Order created just for the last recreate. After that moment, he became responsible by the destruction of everything. After some time, following a path of dark energy caused by the distrust of the Lord of Order's creations in the Pony Reality towards the Tailed Beasts, he arrived to a world full of light and life, wanting destroy it because it was his duty. However, his brother, thinking that would unbalance the universe, try to stop his brother. The Lord of Chaos started spreading his darkness through the Wendigos to divide the ponies and created the Changelings to consume all the love. The Tale of Coltypt As his brother was winning the war for the Pony World because of Coltypt, the Lord of Chaos started to find a way to take that kingdom fron the Lord of Order's control. When he notices the envy and greed of Seti, the current pharaoh's brother, the Lord of Chaos makes him overthrone his brother by killing him and also killing his unborn foal. Even if he failed killing the unborn foal, he managed to kill his brother and so Seti becomes pharaoh and the Lord of Chaos manages to conquer Coltypt. He is later confronted by his brother. In "The River That Leads to Freedom", the Lord of Chaos is able to sense the birth of Nefertem's son and so he manipulates Seti in taking all the newborn colts and kill them. Then, he brags about this with his brother, but he is tricked by him into believing that he saved the colt and took him from Coltypt. In "Exile", the Lord of Chaos contacts his brother to congratulate him for beeing able to trick him about Amun, but then mock him about the fact that Amun killed a pony and accepts the challence for the control over Coltypt from his brother. In "Confronting Pharaoh", he influences Khonsu in seeing Amun as an enemie when he tries to convince the Pharaoh to give in to the Lord of Order. In "The River of Blood and the Plagues", after the river of Coltypt is turned into blood, the Lord of Chaos contacted his brother and starts to berate him, but the Lord of Order says there is nothing he can do to stop him, as he can take what he gave to Coltypt. But the Lord of Chaos says that, although he cannot stop him, he can make Khonsu to endure every plague. In "The Tenth Plague - The Death of the First Born", he appears to Khonsu and tries to persuate him for the death of his son, but Khonsu, using the sorrow of losing his son along with the love he still had for Amun was able to resist and rejected the Lord of Chaos who disappeared. In "Retaliation", the Lord of Chaos sends Pandora and Rothbart to attack Coltypt, creating a eclipse to incapacitate Shu from fighting. Later, when his villains return, he said he hoped some of them could kill someone dear to Amun in order to make him pay for the humiliation he did to him. In "Amun's Decision", he appears to Anubis and try to seduce him with the power he wants to defeat his brother and become crown prince. In "Clash Between Brothers", he appears to save Anubis from being taken by Amun, taking him to the Desolate Zone where he turns him into a jackal, promissing to help him to conquer Coltypt. The Legend of the Light Kingdom Once he knows his brother is leading Aurora and her people to his "island of light", the Lord of Chaos tries to stop them, using Dark Night, who invites Aurora and her people in staying in his castle for the night. She feels something wrong about this, but, as her people is exhausted, she accepts. In the next morning, Dark Night invites them to stay for the harsh winter that is coming, but Aurora refuses, something that makes Thunder Spark and his friends to rebel against her and stay. It's later revealed that Dark Night and all his servants were all dark ponies under the Lord of Chaos' orders and then he turns Thunder Spark and the others into dark ponies as well. Seeing how Aurora and her people are approaching his brother's land, he sends Pandora to stop them, but his plans fails, as Pandora's attack was stopped by the barrier around his brother's "island of land". In "A Vicious Dark Pony", he sends Thunder Spark to attack Aurora, but his plan fails because of Golden Paladin and Heartbeat. In "A New Love and a Broken Heart", he appears to Golden, having become curious about the reason why there was some much darkness in his heart. Later, in his castle, he thinks he may use the source of Golden's darkness in his advantage. In "The Lord of Chaos' Most Loyal Servant's Birth", the Lord of Chaos is able to manipulate Sombra, taking advantage of the unicorn's insecurity in his relationship with Aurora, making him try to steal Golden Paladin's light. After Sombra is consumed by darkness, the Lord of Chaos sends him destroy the Light Kingdom. After Sombra is defeated, the Lord of Chaos sends him to form an army of Dark Ponies to invade the Light Kingdom, telling him to do it secretly. After Sombra failed his mission to invade the Light Kingdom to get the original star seed after Princess Aurora had sent all the star seed, including hers and her Generals’, the Lord of Chaos sends him to conquer the Crystal Empire. ''Finding True Love'' The Lord of Chaos takes interest in Star Shield who managed to steal Chrysalis' mutant eggs and turns him into one of his servants. ''Fire Punch's Rebirth'' In this short story, the Lord of Chaos gets interested in a young stallion, Fire Punch, capture by the Changelings and manages to seduce him into accept being his loyal servant, saying they were very similar and feeding his anger and thirst for revenge. Fire Punch accepts and the Lord of Chaos turns him into a Changeling and designates him as the King of Changelings. ''Mission to the Griffon Kingdom'' He is convoked by Arimaspi who told him that his plan of turning griffons agains ponies didn't work because of Shining's interferance. The Lord of Chaos reminds him that he wants that war to happen so he can have power to fight agains his brother for the original star seed. He gives to Arimaspi until the next full moon, or else the one-eyed monster wouldn't get the Idol of Boreas. In "The Fall of Arimaspi", he appears before Arimaspi after his defeat and, getting enough of him, he "fires" him, by taking the darkness inside of his star seed, turning him into a black stone statue. ''Apple Wedding'' Sky, unable to get a way to go to Equestria without the Lord of Order’s knowledge, goes to the Lord of Chaos for help. He accepts help him if, and only if, Sky becomes his servent. Sky, obsessed with Bloom, accepts and the Lord of Chaos uses the Elements of Chaos to corrupt Sky and sends him to Equestria. After his brother had discovered what he did, the Lord of Order goes face him, demanding to know what he was planning, but the Lord of Chaos manages to trick his brother, saying that what he had for Sky probably wouldn’t work and that was a little work. But this was a lie, as the Lord of Chaos was planning to use Sky’s dark desire to spread more darkness through the world. When the Main Six started to use their elements’ gifts to bring Sky to the Order side, the Lord of Chaos try to make them fail, but he’s unsuccessful. When Twilight is almost cleaning all the evil from Sky, he stops her and is able to undo all the work the Main Six had made so far and incite him against Big Mac. However, Twilight manages to free Sky from the Lord of Chaos’ control and he, frustrated, disappears. ''The Resurgence of the Shadow'' After Fire Punch’s plan to steal all Twilight’s love and use it to conquer Equestria had fail, he was brought by Chrysalis and her Changelings to their nest and there the Lord of Chaos gives another chance to Fire Punch and, with the cost of his wings, the pegasus receives from his master King Sombra’s horn. ''The Light Kingdom'' In this story, the Lord of Chaos played the role of main villain. He sends Fire Punch to recover at least two of the Generals of Order’s star seed and to create an army of dark ponies. When Twilight, Blue, Heartbeat and the others go to the petrified Light Kingdom to try to recover the Jewel of Life, the Lord of Chaos, along with Fire Punch, appears and is able to take all the others star seed, including Heartbeat’s, and turns Twilight’s friends into dark ponies (dark dragon in Spike’s case). Then, he traps Twilight and Blue Sword and uses the six star seeds and discovers the original star seed it’s in Twilight and orders Fire Punch to steal it. In his first attempt, he hit Blue Sword, that sacrifice himself to save Twilight, turning him into a dark pony. The second was successful and makes Twilight’s original star seed reveals itself. The Lord of Chaos starts stealing its light and the world starts being taken slowly by his darkness. However, Twilight’s love and determination make her resist and her star seed starts to release and intense light that defeat the Lord of Chaos, turns the dark beings into their original forms and destroy King Sombra’s horn. In his throne room, the Lord of Chaos is angered due to the fact he had lost a great opportunity to take that world and swears revenge against the ones that humiliated him. ''The Taking of Tartarus'' After knowing Tartarus’ location and who had the key, the Lord of Chaos, during the Great Galloping Gala, captures Star Knight and Gleaming Shield to trade with Golden Paladin for the key. Although he knew the Lord of Chaos would release all the villains in Tartarus to spread the chaos, Golden Paladin gives up to his honor and gives him the key, releasing the baby infants. The Lord of Chaos then captures Melody and uses her to pass through Cerberus and he takes Tartarus, making it raise in the air. With Fire Punch by his side (to the Lord of Chaos’ displeasure) he starts sending villains to causing chaos or to take that world. Fluttershy and Thunder Night In "Meeting the Father", he sends Rothbart, a pony capable of turning himself into a monstrous owl, to attack Cloudsdale. The Taking of Tartarus (continuation) With all the chaos he created, he received a great amount of dark energy from the fear his villains caused to the ponies and that manages him to be able to break the solitary cells without using his own magic (what it would make the Lord of Order be able to interfere in the war agains him) and release the most terrifying villains defeated by the six Generals of Order of the Light Kingdom. After the betrayal from Princess Ingrid and her revelation about the location of Tartarus prompts him to leave the prison, but not without releasing the last villain in the solitary: Perfect Scale, the General of Balance. In "Epilogue - Heartbeat's Special Gift", the Lord of Chaos is seeing Star Knight's birthday party through one of his mirrors and vows he will destroy everything they love, even if that takes years. Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox In "Prologue - the Legend of the Tailed Beasts", he reunites six of his villains (Rothbart, Pandora, Chrysalis, Adagio, Medusa and Oogie Boogie) and reveals to them his next plan, showing to them the most important piece: Ten-Tails' body. In "How to Make a Jinchuriki", the Lord of Chaos is informed by Chrysalis that Star Knight was made Jinchuriki of Nine-Tails. Although he didn't expected that, he says that won't be a problem to his plan. In "The Power of Seeing", the Lord of Chaos orders Pandora to trade favors with Chrysalis as she needed her help to retrieve the mutated eggs that were stolen from her decades ago. Then, when Pandora is reformed by Star Knight, the Lord of Chaos is able to feel that and shows his disapointment towards her, but show happiness, as now he will have three new followers, as Chrysalis was able to retrieve the eggs. In "The Truth Comes to the Surface", he calls for a meeting with his villains to discuss the current situation. In "One-Tail Awakes", the Lord of Chaos gets to know about the meeting between Twilight and the pony-panthers through a talk between Star and his friends and formulates a plan involving Oogie Boogie's skills and One-Tail's Jinchuriki who is Chief Strongpaw. In "The Fallne Griffon's Rebirth", the Lord of Chaos tries to get a new villain to his group, finding Ulysses as a possible candidate. He sends Rothbart to release him and to prove his worth. When he brings Ulysses, the Lord of Chaos sends him to fight Chrysalis' mutants and finds impressive his skill. So, he gives him the power over electricity. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Deities Category:Villains